


【杰佣R】一次体检

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】一次体检

“体检表带好了吗？”同桌的伊莱小声地问。  
“带好了…”奈布轻巧地将自己的凳子推进桌子，他扫视了一圈周围，看见周围的同学没有被自己影响到才安心地叹口气。  
“体检好像要很长时间来着…？我们就放学时再见了。”奈布冲着伊莱轻轻挥手说。  
“…其实只是自己不想上自习吧。”伊莱小声吐槽道，但却还是点了头。  
奈布将桌子上的帽子拿起戴上，抓着体检表出了门，他确认了一下方向，然后向着校医室走去。

……

奈布走到门前，抬手敲门，“老师？我是来补体检的xx班的奈布·萨贝达。”  
门内传来一道低沉的男音，“请进，萨贝达先生。”  
得到了允许，奈布抓着门把手轻轻推开门，他探头去看自己一面都未曾见过的保健室老师。  
居然是异星人吗？奈布有些新奇地看着自己的保健室老师，他看上去似乎是由纯粹的液体组成的。低沉的银色并不晃眼，只是偶尔在液体流动的时候会闪耀着璀璨的光点，他带着一副面具，异化的左手如同巨爪，右手却很正常，完全是普通人类的大小。  
奈布意识到自己一直盯着老师看是不礼貌的行为，于是快步走向那位老师，奈布站在老师面前，将体检表递给他。  
那位老师接过体检表，低头认真的看起来，奈布还在悄悄打量他，还在心底暗暗猜测这个异星人是否存在眼睛这个器官。  
“萨贝达先生，您今日上学的时候有喷信息素阻隔剂吗？”突然开口的询问险些让奈布没有回神，他轻咳一声，有些不好意思地说，“有喷，最近好像临近发情期了。”  
“那麻烦您先‘洗’去信息素阻隔剂。”  
奈布有些疑惑地询问道：“信息素阻隔剂也可以被‘洗’掉吗？”  
“可以的，请您走近一点。”端坐在椅子上的保健室老师声音沉稳地答道。  
奈布·萨贝达向前走去，他的直觉总提醒他即将有危险降临，但他不以为意，在这学校里，在保健室中他又会遭遇什么危险呢？

年轻的小Omega身上似乎散发着甜香，杰克打量着小Omega被小腿袜包裹的小腿，黑色的长袜正好将小腿漂亮的线条勾勒出来。膝盖的形状很美，还透着淡淡的红，短裤松松垮垮却在小Omega偶尔活动的时候能看到翘挺的臀部。小Omega那双蓝色的双眼很美，清澈透亮带着少年的天真， 而且他并不害怕自己。这对杰克来说是一件值得意外的事情，他很清楚自己的模样对于这个星球的人来讲是很奇异的，甚至被当作怪物都完全没有问题。能够入职这所学校还是有赖于自己在ABO性别方面优秀的医学技术与知识，才让那些心怀恐惧的人类点了头。  
所以在他感受到小Omega身上传来的好奇的触须的时候，他才认真打量了一下对方。  
小Omega完全不设防备的姿态让他本该无任何波动的内心稍稍漾起了波浪，本应无需做出的步骤也悄然劝哄说出。  
杰克看着奈布走上前，示意对方背对自己坐在小凳上，“可能有点凉，不要怕。”  
奈布正对着杰克坐好，然后小腿使力让自己的脚蹬在地上，小小的旋转圆凳转了一圈，正好背对着杰克坐好。  
少年做这动作的时候姿态相当潇洒，杰克能感觉自己的信息素在信息素阻隔剂的下面翻腾滚动，几乎要将阻隔剂突破冲出。  
他说话的声音更哑了，“我要开始了。”  
“好，您开始……唔…！”奈布本想回答一声，后颈的腺体却直接被什么冰凉的东西笼罩，随后那在奈布心里坚若磐石的信息素阻隔剂轻易地被撕开一个口子，Omega桃子味略显甜美的信息素味道冲出。  
失效的阻隔剂自然不能再阻拦奈布的信息素，小Omega觉得有些羞耻地涨红了脸，想询问保健室老师是否已经结束，后颈敏感的腺体却被不轻不重地捏了几下。  
“……嗯…”不小心冲出口的呻吟被奈布自己用手捂了回去，连耳朵也都红透了，细小的情欲顺着肌肤相处的地方渗透而入。  
真可爱。杰克心里暗自想着，手下却没留情面，又好好地揉了两下腺体，然后才状似冷静地说：“腺体发育状态良好，已经到达成熟状态。”  
一边说着一边放开了手，他嗅闻着空气中明显变浓地小Omega的信息素味道略显满意地露出微笑，右手拿起笔在体检单上写写画画。  
奈布悄悄回头看他的保健室老师，确认对方的确是在填写体检单的时候小小地松了口气，他又低头确认自己的阴茎确实没有因为刚才的两下而充血勃起，然后才再次松了口气。  
少年放轻松的模样非常明显且可爱，杰克压抑着自己翻涌而上的情欲，声音冷静地继续说道，“转过来把上衣脱掉。”  
“…上、上衣脱掉？”奈布转过来倒是很快，听到这句话时本以消散热度的脸颊再一次变得滚烫。小Omega僵在凳子上，有些不知所措的捏着自己的手。  
“要稍微听一下心率，还要检查一下胸部。”杰克佩戴着面具的脸孔无法让人辨认出情绪，但他的声音一直很稳定，这或许给了小Omega一点点安心的情绪。  
奈布看着杰克从箱子里拿出听诊器以及检查胸部的仪器，内心虽然还很犹豫却也感觉到现在是“必须脱掉上衣”的气氛了。他稍稍磨蹭一小会儿还是动手脱掉了衣服，他偶尔用余光瞥向自己的保健室老师，却只能看见对方似乎是在调试机器。  
他将上衣全部脱掉，甚至还稍稍折叠了一下，但他的老师似乎还没调试好机器，依旧是用巨爪托着机器右手来反复调整。  
“老师，我脱好了…”奈布出声道，他低垂着头颅羞耻得不敢去看前面的异星人，明明知道对面是自己的保健老师，而且性别是男性Beta，但羞耻的浪潮还是逐渐将他淹没。  
“好，会有些冰，不要紧张，心率会变快的。”老师回答依旧冷静正常，还带着细致地温柔，这很好缓解了奈布紧张的情绪，他按照要求将双手背在身后，看着老师用右手捏着接收器的小圆片摁在自己胸前。

因为没有耳朵所以不需要听诊器吗？奈布有些新奇的看着杰克的动作，胸前除了圆片的冰凉并无任何异常的感觉，这稍微消除了些他的羞耻感。他又不自主地盯着他的保健老师看，长相迥异于正常人类的模样并没有让他觉得恐惧，反而让他微妙的觉得帅气。  
他看着那只巨爪，思考着那只巨爪如果用于攻击的话会不会让受到攻击者十分惨烈。  
“好了。”与这句话同时来到的是摘下小圆片的手，杰克右手拿着笔将心率有关的数据填写完毕。  
“接下来要检查一下胸部的发育，主要是检查一下乳孔的发育。”杰克拿着调试好的机器轻轻挥了一下。  
“……！”奈布有一瞬间想要迅速跑掉，但转瞬间着冲动就被他抑制住，他僵着脸问：“其他的同学也都这么检查了吗？”  
“是的，不过其他的同学是在大型机器设备那里接受的智能检查，而医院队伍停留在学校的日期只有那么一天，所以你只能接受小型机器的人工检查。”杰克的回答滴水不漏，甚至相当耐心。  
该死，为什么自己偏偏在那一天生病请了假…！奈布一边在心里咒骂着，一边稍稍挺起胸膛，生硬地开口说道：“那就开始吧。”  
“两只手要背在身后抓好，不能乱动。”杰克说着，单手把那个机器给奈布戴上。  
那看上去像是硅胶制成的漏斗，覆盖到胸膛上没什么异样的感觉，但紧接着奈布就明白了为什么保健老师让他双手互相抓紧。  
那东西在收缩，卡住乳头的前端小区域开始了阵阵的吸吮，有什么东西似乎从机器前端的小口喷出，随着吸吮的动作越喷越多。  
“…嗯……”从未被其他人碰触过的地方更不要提被吸吮了，奈布下意识想扭动身体去闪躲，杰克却及时地摁住了他的肩膀。  
奈布这时才发现杰克的力量大得惊人，他根本无法挣扎，只能任由胸前的机器一阵阵吸吮，胯下的阴茎充血硬起，带着桃子清香的信息素也越来越浓。  
年轻的小Omega根本经不起挑逗，身体越来越热，身后的私处开始悄悄流出淫液，奈布被胸前的机器吸的眼眶都红了，死死咬着嘴唇不愿发出声音。  
“还有一分钟，马上结束了。”他的保健老师似乎是在安慰他一般抚了抚他的背，却只不过是把少年摸得身体更软了几分。  
那一分钟格外漫长，阴茎越来越硬，将宽松的短裤顶起一个小包，奈布想要用手遮挡，却又顾及着此刻双手交握背在身后的姿势，两面为难。  
“好了，结束了。”保健老师帮他摘掉那个机器，奈布有几分难堪地看着自己胸前泛红的皮肉，乳头似乎被那机器吸肿了还挺立着，沾着机器中不知是什么的液体，湿漉漉的显得格外色情。  
杰克没看小Omega的表情，自顾自地看着数据在体检表上填写，似乎是涉及到了一些计算，他小声念叨着数字。  
奈布尴尬的原地坐了会儿，想把硬起的阴茎弄软却又不得要领，他小声问道：“我可以穿上上衣了吗？”  
“衬衫先套上吧，别着凉。裤子脱掉，内裤也不要留，到最后一项检查生殖腔了。”杰克一边填写一边说道。  
……生殖腔也要检查的吗？！奈布心中的茫然多于羞耻，不过他还是姑且先把衬衫披上，刚准备扣上第一个扣子就被杰克要求着脱掉裤子。  
他想询问自己能不能先把衣服的扣子扣上，但看着杰克已经开始给道具消毒的时候又觉得把阴茎弄得疲软是第一要务。  
他略显笨拙地掐了两下却完全没有成效，痛是痛了，硬还是硬着，甚至因为羞耻硬得更厉害了一点。  
“你要把它弄软吗？”杰克似乎注意到了他的窘态，出声询问道。  
“…没关系的！”因为羞耻而使用了过大的音量，奈布惊得几乎要跳起来，他再也没有时间考虑自己是否要把上衣扣好，只是很慌忙地扯着裤子。  
这一次他连叠都没有叠，直接扔在了自己的上衣外套上，带着可疑水渍的内裤被团成团悄悄藏在里面。  
“去后面的床上躺着。”杰克起身，并未拿着检查用具，只是简简单单地说。  
“好的。”奈布全身僵硬地躺在后面床上，他看着自己还未除去的小腿袜感觉到了更强烈的难堪情绪。  
“双腿分开，用手指扶着膝盖，将你的穴道口露出来，我要先做润滑和扩张才能用道具检查。”杰克坐到床边，声音很平淡，但被信息素阻隔剂阻隔着的信息素其实早就已经浓厚极了，这位向来冷静的异星人难得感觉自己几乎要控制不住自己。

不管怎么说这也太羞耻了吧…………！奈布在心里想着，身体僵硬地按照杰克的说法行动，分开双腿，伸出手去抓住膝盖，将未曾给别人看过的私处完全暴露在杰克面前。  
他看不见那只巨爪上分裂出一根根细长的触手，然后小心地在他的穴口试探。他只能感觉到敏感的褶皱被别人一下一下地揉弄，全身泛起酸软的情欲，仿佛被人抽走了力气，抓着膝盖的手都有些泛软。  
细小的触手确定穴口可以承受之后就悄悄融合回巨爪上，杰克小心试探着伸入一根手指。  
“…唔……嗯…”被骤然充满地穴肉有些害羞，酥麻的快感却第一时间涌上来，奈布拉着自己的腿轻咬自己的手背，将脱口而出的呻吟堵住。  
杰克没有贸然抽插，只是搅动，确认奈布可以承受之后才开始抽插。  
这…这简直就像是在做前戏一样。奈布混沌的头脑中闪过一丝警觉，但情欲却很快的战胜了警觉，小Omega的信息素又甜又乖，很快进入了状态。  
杰克懂得见好就收的道理却也觉得此时自己或许该收取一些福利，他低声询问道：“想不想让阴茎软下来？”  
奈布用混沌的头脑稍稍思考了一小会儿然后就点头同意，然后稍稍被手指操开的穴道就又被迫吃进去了第二根。  
“…不、不行……”穴道被手指撑得发酸，身前的阴茎不知什么时候被杰克握住开始撸动，快感从四面八方聚拢而来，又在头脑之中炸开，将所有理智全都消灭。  
他几乎抱不住自己的腿，全身都酸软极了，软着声音喘，分开的双腿想要闭合却被杰克的胳膊阻挡。  
“不许合上。”杰克说道，信息素阻隔剂的壁垒被他自己打破，Alpha的信息素悄悄飘散在空气中。  
那味道最初还很浅淡，如同雨后潮湿的雾气，但转瞬间就变得浓厚，这味道入侵桃子清甜的味道，与其纠缠。  
奈布被情欲搅得一片混沌的头脑也突然出现几分清醒，他耻得不行，在检查中他自己为自己做了许多心理工作却没想到保健老师是一位Alpha。  
阴茎被对方的手撸得很爽，Alpha的信息素勾引着Omega想要服从，想主动做出动作去配合对方，讨好对方。  
穴肉吸吮得更加缠绵，几乎不舍得让手指离开，被压抑在嗓子中的喘息呻吟也莫名变得甜腻。奈布恨透了这具身体的变化却毫无办法，他躺在床上机械性地维持着自己的动作，用为数不多的清醒神志来思考待会儿的对策。  
还是等待检查结束快些跑走吧。奈布在心里想着，随后那算不上计谋的计划就被在穴内搅动的手指给完全打乱，他再也没有心思思考其他事情。  
淫液大股大股地涌出，身前的阴茎在喷射，身后的穴道也在流水，手指很细心地等待他高潮的余韵完全结束后才抽出。  
直到那手指抽出之后奈布才隔着迷蒙的双眼看见了那曾经插在他体内的“手指”实则有多么令人心生畏惧。  
那只曾经被他好奇打量过的巨爪上沾染着湿漉漉的液体，他羞耻之余又有几分惊异——这么粗我都能吃进去的吗？  
杰克倒是很淡然，仿佛没有被刺激出信息素，用早就准备好纸巾慢条斯理地把自己的手指擦干。  
“可以放下了，您能自己站起来吗？”杰克连声线都丝毫未变，奈布却微妙的听出了几分笑意。  
“…当然可以。”奈布的声音有些哑气势倒挺足，他放下自己的腿，尝试着坐起来，然后就被泛软的腰部拖了后腿。  
“还是我抱您起来吧。”杰克说着，低头先用手掌托住了奈布的腰部，然后另一只手放在奈布光裸的腿上，稍稍使力将小Omega抱了起来。  
“…老师您放我下来！我可以自己来的！”过于强的危机感席卷奈布的头脑，他用泛软手脚的挣扎或许对于杰克来说根本毫无作用，但他还是艰难地做着斗争。  
“如果受伤了就不好了。”杰克说，这位异星Alpha还是一副冷静的做派，仿佛被勾引出信息素的不是他一般。  
杰克抱着奈布走回到自己那宽敞的座椅前，然后坐下，还顺手给奈布换了个姿势让对方坐在自己怀里。  
“我要开始检查了，请不要乱动。”杰克说着，毫无商量余地的拿起了检查工具。  
奈布偏过头去看，却只是模模糊糊地看见一个形状，那东西像一根角，前面稍细后面较粗，凭借那东西抵在穴口的触感可以大概清楚那该死的检查道具是硅胶制品，顶端似乎还沾取了些润滑剂方便进入。  
“我要插进去了，请您忍耐一下。”似乎是因为两人靠得很近的缘故杰克说话的声音放得很轻，所以奈布更能感受到那喷吐在他耳廓上的吐息，他抖了一下却没有挣扎。  
那长得像角一般的工具戳在他后穴上，缓缓没入，奈布下意识向前挺起腰部想要躲避开那个工具，却被杰克摁着肩膀无法躲避。  
那东西相比手指反而比较细，进入的过程也还算顺利，但那东西却很长，一直在进入似乎永远也没有停止的时候。  
深处未曾被碰触到的软肉也被前端的东西戳到，快意混杂着些许恐惧涌入身体，奈布不愿去看杰克，向前直视时才发现自己的对面有一块镜子。优秀的视力让他能够轻松看清楚被镜子映照着的自己，双颊泛红，发丝凌乱，双腿交叉叠在保健老师的身后，手臂还挂在对方的脖颈上。  
糟糕透了。奈布咬牙心想，他想闭上双眼不去看，却在闭上眼睛的一瞬间感受到了眼泪的流出，滚烫的泪水顺着脸颊流下，一滴滚上唇瓣一滴打在保健老师的肩膀上。  
“我弄痛您了吗？请不要闭上双眼。”杰克询问道，尽管他是语气平和温柔的询问着，但是他手上的动作依旧没停，插进去的部分越来越粗，偶尔会拿出来一小截等待奈布适应后才重新插入。  
与其疼痛来说更多的是即将被触碰生殖腔的恐惧以及初次在Alpha上手感受到情欲快感的羞耻。  
“…不痛。”奈布又睁开双眼，他在心里咒骂着这该死的Omega本能，屁股却不自主地配合着Alpha的动作。

“………操…”奈布的身体猛然弹动一下，后背被杰克摁着不许动，屁股想左右闪躲也完全失败。那个东西已经抵在生殖腔的入口，不知道是不是杰克操作了什么，那东西随着穴肉的吸吮而开始向里喷射液体，即使在喷射途中那东西也依旧在前进。  
小Omega完全承受不了这宛如被射精结合一般的奇怪感受，一直往杰克怀里钻，杰克不动声色地放出更多信息素，让自己的信息素去侵染奈布的味道。  
“…嗯、别…别喷了……是什么…哈啊…该死……”奈布看着镜中的自己脸上的情态既无力又恼怒，阴茎再一次勃起硬得流水，在两人身体中间摩擦着几乎要射精。  
快感涌入得如此突兀如此蛮横，他根本无法做出什么抵抗，只能虚张声势一般地用较高的声音发出询问和咒骂。  
“是护养生殖腔的药剂。”杰克的回答倒是正经，如果他手上的动作没有那么绚烂或许可信度就会更高一点。  
身前的阴茎也随着身后的快感而一股一股地喷水，不知是否是穴肉吸得过紧，那东西猛然喷出一大股冰凉的药液全都灌入生殖腔。  
那一瞬间本就沙哑的嗓子更是发不出任何声音，他的身体只是在一直发抖，双臂也好双腿也好都下意识收紧，将自己完全靠在Alpha的怀里，鼻尖甚至探到对方的后颈试图寻找Alpha的腺体，想要多嗅闻一点Alpha的信息素。  
奈布偶尔的抬头看见镜中的自己双眼中浓厚的情欲，那过于浓郁的情欲色彩让他受惊一般地偏过头不愿意再看，他眨眨眼又有几滴泪水顺着脸颊流下。  
操。他在心里一边骂着一边一口咬在杰克的肩膀上。

“检查结束了吧？老师，我可以穿好衣服回去了吗？”奈布松开口，故意拉长了唤“老师”的腔调，他的不爽几乎化成实体。  
比杰克更快地回答是突兀灭掉的灯，明亮的室内突然变得一片漆黑，奈布的身体一抖，本已经不再环着杰克的脖颈的双臂下意识又搂住杰克的脖颈。  
杰克心底略过一个猜测，他右手填写好表格，然后覆盖在奈布的腰间，安抚性地拍了拍。  
“您怕黑吗？”带着笑意的询问让奈布有些羞赧，他想嘴硬着否认却又害怕杰克松开自己，于是只能选择沉默，用沉默来武装自己。  
“好孩子应该学会诚实。”杰克再一次说道，他的信息素已经完全和奈布的信息素纠缠，熟悉的燥热渐渐再一次涌上奈布的身体。  
“好老师也不会对自己的学生做这样的事情。”即便情欲已经入侵身体，奈布却还是回嘴道，一点都没有考虑过如果惹怒眼前的Alpha他将会如何。  
杰克没有回应只是低低地笑着，他突然站起身，将奈布放在地上，让奈布半靠在办公桌上。  
“如果学生不听话的话，老师就会惩罚他，教他如何听话。”奈布的腿不大听使唤，似乎是因为刚刚张开了太久，他用手臂支撑着自己，背对着杰克，他心中对于接下来的事情也有了猜测，却依旧没有选择离开。  
Alpha的信息素派上了用场，它麻痹着小Omega的思考能力，将怕黑列为第一不愿意面对的事情，甚至愿意因此而遭受Alpha的侵犯。  
但事情却并不像他所想象的那样，已经张合着开始索要东西的穴肉并没有吃到任何东西，反而是他的双腿间被顶入了东西。  
那东西滚烫似乎散发着情欲的热气，只是稍稍思考就足矣让让他的头脑停止工作。  
“我不会标记你的，小先生。”身后的Alpha轻笑着说，灼热的呼吸喷洒在奈布的耳侧。  
“所以…不要害怕。”毫无诚意的安慰之后而来的就是抽插，Alpha从他的穴里勾出了淫水抹在自己的性器上，腿间一片湿滑随着Alpha性器的抽插而发出淫靡的水声。  
性器并不只是在腿间抽插，偶尔兴致来了也会去操两下臀缝，杰克拖着他的屁股向上举，奈布大半的身子都几乎趴在桌子上。  
龟头偶尔会顶到会阴，那里明明不是敏感点却意外的敏感，每次被顶到奈布都会忍耐不住从口中溢出的喘息与呻吟。

明明没有被插入，却远比被插入的感觉还要糟糕。刚刚习惯于吸吮硬物而获取快乐的穴道瘙痒不已，流出的淫水顺着臀缝流到大腿，又被在腿间抽插的性器顶到乱七八糟的地方去。因为没有被标记没有被侵犯，所以身为Omega的身体才更加渴望而且期盼。  
真是糟透了。  
而没有被插入不仅仅带来的是不满足还有一些恐慌，奈布捂着自己的双眼以此来欺骗自己所处的位置并不是一片黑暗。两人接触的地方相当有限，仅仅只有杰克放在他腰间的手以及被他夹在腿间的性器。Alpha刻意收敛自己的信息素，空气中只有自己浓郁的桃子甜香，几乎闻不到雨后雾气的味道。  
不安全感与焦躁让奈布下意识更努力地配合着杰克的动作，但他同样没有丢弃主动的权利。  
“…你、你是不是…Alpha……怎么可能这样都…都能够继续忍耐…”  
挑衅的话语却并没有收到预想的成效，身后的Alpha一边慢条斯理地操着他的腿，龟头撞着会阴，一边温声回答道：“在学校侵犯学生是要背下处分的，如果您觉得这样更容易接受一些的话把我当成Beta我也不会有什么异议。”  
在听到Alpha的话的一瞬间，奈布就知道对方已经清楚自己的心理，羞耻之余还凭添几分莫名的悸动。  
不过…温和从来都只是Alpha的假面而已，杰克虽说过不插入却也是存了好好挑逗一下小Omega身体的心思。巨爪上分裂出一根根小触手向胸前游去，还充血挺立起的小肉粒再一次被玩弄起来。  
触手的玩法远比机器更加丰富，吸吮与拉扯，拨弄与按压，似乎每一次都是不同的花样。  
身前的阴茎已经不知道出了几次，已经不知道能够再射出什么了。所以当杰克还不停地给予那里快感的时候，奈布感受到了难堪与恐慌，他想要拒绝却被娴熟的手法挑逗的说不出完整的话。  
当绝顶再一次到来的时候，奈布的脑中却想得都是“糟透了”。  
再也射不出什么的阴茎不甘愿什么表现都没有，它转而射出了另外一种让它的主人完全不能接受的液体。  
清亮的水柱一股脑地射出，在桌子腿上，瓷砖地面上留下一道道痕迹。  
奈布发着抖，如果不是上半身趴在桌子上他可能已经跪在地上，莫大的羞耻感淹没了他，他嘴唇哆嗦着说不出话，尚且稚嫩的面孔上写满了茫然无措。  
“真是坏孩子，我该怎么惩罚您呢？”身后的Alpha还在说着风凉话，Alpha自问自答般地说道：“要不然让小先生见识一下我的特殊能力吧？”

特殊能力…？还不等奈布的心里划过什么奇怪的想法，他就看到原本处于他视线范围内的杰克的手逐渐变淡最后变成一片虚无。  
“……老师？！”他能感觉到那只手还搭在自己腰间但却已经无法被看见。  
“……”杰克没有回复奈布，因为他很清楚怎样能逗得怕黑的小Omega主动求欢。  
奈布能感觉到对方的性器还插在自己腿间硬着，但性器却也在逐渐抽离开，他下意识夹紧双腿反手去够杰克的手，却只是在空气中胡乱搅动。  
“别走！我…我……”奈布下意识转过身体想要挽留对方，他的手伸长了去摸杰克，杰克却早有准备的闪躲开。  
奈布知道对方在逗弄自己却还是自愿上当，闭上双眼伸手去够被自己夹在腿间挽留的性器，他顺着性器向上摸，他扶着性器稍稍摩擦了几下性器的头部，龟头上流出的淫水把他的掌心沾湿。他试探一般地将对方的龟头抵在自己的穴口，下定决心后就想向后凑过去让对方的性器插进自己的穴内。  
“不行。”杰克突然出声，手掌再一次覆盖在奈布的腰间，“不能插进去。”  
“…嘿，你在啊？”奈布有几分不爽地开口说道，然后才稍微在意杰克的话，“…为什么不能进…嗯…去？”  
插在腿间的性器顶着会阴狠狠操了一下，奇妙的快感从脊椎涌上，明明身体对于快感的接受已经快到极限但每当被输入新的快感时却还是会躁动着作出反应。  
杰克没有回答他的问题，但被他夹在腿间的性器却变得更硬，抓着他腰间的手也更加用力，奈布被拉着前后摇晃。还挺立的乳头被桌面磨得发疼，身前的阴茎什么也射不出来却还是硬着，大腿内侧的皮肤或许已经被磨红，似乎是因为快要濒临高潮Alpha的信息素格外浓郁。  
桃子清甜的香气已经完全被雨后雾气的味道纠缠成新的味道，Alpha似乎快要到达高潮，性器前端流出了许多的淫水。  
奈布觉得自己十分奇怪，明明现在没有被Alpha抚慰过任何地方，身体却也像是随着Alpha共感一样快要到达高潮。  
Alpha最后高潮的时候低头咬住了奈布颈后的腺体，信息素突破障碍注入到Omega体内，Omega之后被拉扯着的腰部向上拱起，后穴一下一下喷出小股淫液，沙哑着嗓子呻吟。

杰克拿着纸巾帮忙把奈布一塌糊涂的下体擦拭干净，将全身都软得不行的小Omega抱到床上，让对方躺下稍事休息，还顺手把小Omega的衣服放到奈布的身边，又扔下了一件沾染着自己信息素的外套过去。  
先是给管理学校的总主脑发出电力报修的要求，又给保健室的智能机器人设定了“打扫房间”的指令，然后才转身去看奈布，他的小Omega已经穿好衣服，抱着他的外套坐在床上看着他。  
“我送你回去？”杰克轻声询问。  
“不要。”奈布从床上下来，将自己的帽子戴好，手里却抓着杰克的外套没松手。  
小Omega向前走了两步突然回头，声音很小，但也足够让杰克听清，“我…明天把衣服还给你！”  
“好。”  
“……”得到平淡回复的奈布有些不爽的回头，然后就被身材高大的Alpha老师摸了摸头发。  
“我会期待的。”  
“……知道了。”

清甜的桃子香气已经被染上雨后的味道，而它的主人也不打算让他再恢复原来的味道。

END


End file.
